


Love in 140 characters or more

by Nemeris (Eris18)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: IT WAS THERAPEUTIC AFTER A BAD DAY, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Txtspk, i am so so sorry, i was dared to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Nemeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the BadBang.</p>
<p>Drk n Stlz cdl n luv each uva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in 140 characters or more

Stlz n Drk wer sitn on da sfa n cdlin. Dey wer teln each uva dat dey luvd each uva n dat ws gd.

"Drk" sd Stlz hrnly. "I wan u 2 do mi"

"K" rpld Drk.

Dey gt nkd n kisd alot b4 dey gt hrd. Dey ws rubn agnst each uva n it felt rly gd so dey kpt doin it.

"Drk Ima cum bt I wan u 2 pt ur dick in mi 1st" Stlz brthd psntly.

"K gd" Drk pntd ldly n hrshly. "Lemme pt it in u"

Stlz spred his legz n dey gt da lube n pt alot of it in Stlz n also Drks fngrs. Drk pt 4 fngrs in Stlz bcuz he hd a masv dong. Den Drk tuk out his fngrs n put his dong in Stlz.

Stlz mond ldly n lngly n shoutd "DRK" n den Stlz dad cm in by acdnt bcuz he hrd Stlz shoutn n ws worid.

"Dad im ok pls lv" Stlz crid out hply.

"K bi son" da Shrf noded n lft.

Drk hdnt stopd sexin evn tho da Shrf had cm in bcuz no1 can stop da pwrfl Alpha thrusts wen dey startd.

"Ima cum" Drk brthd dsprtly.

"K gd me 2" Stlz pntd brthlsly.

Den dey bof came at da sam tim n it ws mesy bt dey clnd up b4 dey wnt 2 slep stil cdlin.

DA END.

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared to do this. I'm so, so, SO SORRY.
> 
> Obviously unbeta'd.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love in 140 characters or more - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243682) by [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay)




End file.
